


Sunflower (scrapped oneshot)

by impasta_bilie (willows_bee)



Series: Your Local MCYT Market (Oneshots) [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Drista - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Mute by choice, Strangers to Friends, is drista a character tag, there isn’t many tags needed for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willows_bee/pseuds/impasta_bilie
Summary: when sunflowers can’t find the sun, they face each other.Dream is mute. He just began going to a normal public school, and things are extremely difficult for him because of his disability. His sister usually helps him, but when she told him she couldn’t help him for the following weeks, he had nobody to turn to. His friend, Nick,  didn’t know how to help him, and even if he tried it wouldn’t work at all. But then he meets someone named George, and makes a new friend.SCRAPPED ONESHOT
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Your Local MCYT Market (Oneshots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Sunflower (scrapped oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a scrapped oneshot i made!! i was going to complete it and write up to 7k words or less, but the plot was everywhere and i just gave up. i hope you like it though!!

“Hey kiddo,” A blonde boy looked up as he heard one of the workers in the orphanage, one of his favorite workers to be correct. He was tall, for his age. He was 20 years old and had ginger hair with white streaks at the end, with light brown eyes. His name was John.

John snapped his fingers, the boy looking at the direction and reaching a hand out, John taking it and helped him stand up. The kid always depended on hearing more than sight, for some reason. “Guess what, kiddo? There’s some new people today!” John exclaimed. The boy’s eyes widened, bright green eyes sparkled in excitement, bouncing on his toes. “Haha, I’m excited too, kiddo. C’mon, I’ll take you to the play area where they’ve at.”

John picked the blonde, earning a mixed squeal of surprise and excitement from the latter before heading to the play area where other children were. Once arrived, John placed the boy down. “Okay kiddo, are you comfortable with being around everyone right now?” He asked. The boy nodded. John smiled and pat his head. “Alright then.”

The 6 year old gleamed with happiness, ready to go meet his friends. “Be careful of where you go, alright?” John told him cautiously. The blonde nodded and turned in that direction, walking slowly before another kid grabbed his hand.

“Hi Clay!” A squeaky female voice exclaimed. Clay froze for a moment before turning around, giving the girl, Emily, a smile, receiving a giggle from her. “Here, let's go play with the blocks, I’ll take you to them!”

John watched Clay and Emily play together, some other kids coming to join them as well over time. A sigh escaped from him as he glanced at the 3 couples inside the room chatting with some of the children. He really hoped someone would take Clay—but everyone who wanted him at first declined after hearing about him being mute by choice, especially at a young age.

Clay was a good kid, a very smart one, too. If he could, John would adopt Clay himself, but he didn’t have the time or money for a child at all. Maybe when Clay gets adopted, he’ll ask the parents if they can keep in touch with John since the kid was pretty attached to him.

Speaking of Clay, Emily and about 2 other kids were helping him walk back to John. The latter raised an eyebrow and picked Clay up. “What’s up kiddo? Need something?” He asked. Clay made grabby-hands, a frown forming on his face. John looked at the children that brought him there, silently asking for an explanation.

One of the kids named Harold spoke up, “Clay got scared of the adults that came to talk to us. He said they were “too loud” or something..” John sighed and clicked his tongue twice. Clay reached a hand out and John put his index finger on it, letting the kid wrap his hand around his finger. It was something Clay did for comfort a lot, wrapping his hand around cylinder-like objects like pencils. He would get irritated if it was too big for him to wrap his hand around.

“Kiddo,” John started, Clay looking up at him. “I know you’re scared, I understand, but you need to give them a chance, alright?” Clay looked down and nodded. John smiled and ruffled the blonde’s hair, getting a whine of irritation from the smaller.

——

It was 15 minutes since that happened and Clay was back with his friends playing with the toys. John was ending his conversation with some of the adults in the room, as some new ones arrived not too long ago, until a blonde female tapped on his shoulder.

“Ah.. hello!” She greeted him. “My name is Delilah. I think me and my husband found a child we would like to adopt?” She motioned over to her husband bending down as he chatted with.. Clay?

John's eyes widened in shock and a bit of nervousness. “Really? Are you sure?” He asked, only to get a nod in return. John glanced over at Clay and smiled before looking back at Delilah. “Alright, let’s see what he has to say.”

John and Delilah made their way over to Clay and Delilah’s husband, who was a brunette. “Hey honey,” Delilah said, kissing her husband’s cheek before kneeling down next to him. Clay began to get nervous, but stayed put.

“Hello sweetheart,” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Clay tensed. “I’m sorry if I startled you. I just wanted to ask you a question, if that’s okay?” Clay looked up at John before looking back at Delilah, nodding. She smiled and glanced at her husband, who nodded at her. “Well, we wanted to ask you would like to come home with us.”

Clay’s eyes widened in shock, looking up at John, who shook his head with a smile. “It’s not a joke, kiddo,” John looked at the couple. “and I suppose you already know he’s mute?” Delilah’s husband nodded. “We do, and that’s why we want to adopt him. We want to help him and let him feel the love he didn’t get from his biological parents.”

John almost teared up at that. Almost.

“So, what do you say?” Delilah asked. Clay just stared at the ground, processing everything before looking back at her with tears forming in his eyes as he nodded rapidly. Delilah reached out for him, Clay instantly hugging her tightly as soft sobs escaped from him, Delilah’s husband joining in on the hug and rubbing circles on his back to soothe him.

“We’re going to take care of you, we promise.”

—————

“CLAY!!”

Clay fell off his bed with a shout, causing his many blankets falling on top of him. A weak groan escaped from him as he sat up, seeing his elder sister, Drista.

“Hey idiot,” She teased. “I won’t be able to go to school for the next two weeks or so, something came up.” Clay’s eyes widened, shaking his head. Drista sighed. “I know, I don’t want to leave you alone at school, but if I don’t do this thing we won’t be able to pay for your speech lessons.”

Clay frowned and raised an eyebrow. Drista rolled her eyes. “I know your speech has gotten better quickly over the years, but you still don’t talk and a little bit more practice doesn’t hurt.”

Clay stood up and placed his blankets back on his bed, not bothering to fix it. “Bathroom.” He muttered, and walked past Drista to the bathroom in his room. “Alright, remember I made bacon for breakfast, so hurry up.” She replied, and walked out of his room. Clay perked up at that, and began brushing his teeth faster.

——

“Slow down, jeez.” Drista scoffed, punching his shoulder. “You have like 4 minutes until the bus arrives, you have time.” Clay sighed and finished his plate, about to bring it to the sink before Drista snatched it from him and did it instead. He glared at her. “I could’ve done it.” He rasped, his sister only smiled and passed him a cup of water.

“Mom and Dad are still on that dumb business trip, and I’m starting to think they’re part of a mafia.” Drista mused, and Clay almost spit out his water, coughing as he gave her a bewildered look. “Hey, haven’t you seen their wardrobe?? It looks like they go to a funeral each day.”

Clay stifled a laugh and shook his head before grabbing his phone and checking if he got any text messages. He did, one from his internet friend Nick, telling him he saved him a spot on the bus. Texting back a quick “thank you” he turned his phone back off.

“Dri?” Clay mumbled. Drista hummed, signaling that she heard him. “Nick just t-” He stuttered. “Te- tected? Texted? Texted me, sorry.” Drista smiled and rolled her eyes, patting her brother on the shoulder. “It’s fine, what did he tell you?”

“He said he saved me a spot on the bus, which is arriving in a moment so I should get my bag.”

Drista nodded. “It’s in the closet under the stairs.” Clay muttered a thanks before heading to the closet and grabbing his backpack. Closing it behind him he slipped on his backpack and headed back to the kitchen where his sister was. He walked up and hugged her, her hugging him back tightly.

“Please try to talk a bit more today. You’re doing good so far right now, so try and keep it up. Don’t overdo it though, you know what happens, so just take small steps.” Drista warned, Clay only laughing—or what could be considered a laugh—in response as he broke away from the hug and went to the door.

“Bye dummy.” Drista called, despite only being a few feet away from him. Clay gave a two finger salute before heading outside the house, just in time to get over to the nearby bus stop before the bus arrived. Once it did, he hopped on and looked for a familiar ravenette.

It didn’t take long since the bus was mostly empty besides there being about 9 people. School started in a bit over half an hour anyway.

“Hey Pandas.”

Nick rolled his eyes before pulling his friend down to sit, which he did, and immediately started leaning on his shoulder. “..’m tired, shut up.” Clay laughed before patting the younger’s shoulder. “I’ll wake you up once we get to the school.”

———

Loud silence broke Clay out of his daydream.

It was never silent in a school bus.

Clay looked up, confused at why everyone was silent all of a sudden, actually scared that he was left alone on the bus for a second until he heard Nick whisper to him with a tired voice, “Who’s that kid?”

The blonde was confused about who Nick was talking about, suspecting his friend was still drunk on sleep before looking in the front of the bus.

There standing was someone he had never seen before at school, despite only being at the school for 3 weeks. A short brunette, probably about 3 inches shorter than him, wearing a simple white shirt with plaid, pale yellow sleeves with black jeans and white shoes, hazel brown eyes and finished off with clout goggles on top of his head.

The boy seemed nervous with all the new attention on him and Clay felt bad. He knew what it felt like to have a lot of unwanted attention on himself, and it made him anxious. He looked around, just to notice all the seats were filled with other students. So he suddenly got an idea.

He turned to Nick, whispering to him about the current situation and his plan as quickly as possible, and the other seemed to understand immediately. The tanned-boy moved closer to the window, Clay following, before raising his hand up in the air with a grin on his face.

“Hey! You can come sit with us, we have room for one more.”

The brunette looked over to Nick, pointing to himself in silent question if he was talking to him. Getting a nod from both Clay and Nick, he hesitatingly walked over and sat next to them. It was quiet for a few seconds before one of the boys in the back of the bus let out a loud burp, getting loud complaints and laughs from everyone else but the trio.

The brunette was still quiet, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone as he fiddled with his thumbs. But of course, Nick didn’t like that, so he started a conversation.

“What’s your name?”

The boy froze for a moment before hesitatingly looking up at them. “..George.” He answered. Clay could feel the shock coming from Nick, so before the ravenette could say something about the boy’s accent, he pinched his arm. Nick hissed slightly and glared at him, but didn’t do anything else before looking at George again.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, George! My name is Nick and this is Dream,” Nick paused, “or uh, Clay, which is his actual name!” Clay rolled his eyes and took out his phone, going to a text-to-speech app and typing something in.

_‘You’re probably not going to like it at this school, but I hope you enjoy your stay nonetheless George.’_

George had a look of confusion on his face until a look of realization took over. He smiled and gave a short nod in response.

The bus halted for the last time as they were now at the school, Nick letting out a groan as he banged his head against the bus seat in front of him. “I wanted more sleep…”

Clay and George held back a laugh, Clay miserably failing.

————

“So what classes do you have?” Nick spoke and closed his locker, wincing at the noise a bit. George looked down at the paper in his hand and told them the classes he had so far, also telling them he planned to possibly switch some.

Clay smiled and nodded, as Nick gave him a thumbs up and responded, “That’s nice. Me and Dream will meet you at lunch, since we don’t have any classes together before it.” George nodded before waving goodbye to the duo and heading to his first class down the hall.

——

Clay got lost… again.

You can’t blame him, he’s still fairly new to the school. He usually just stayed in the crowd or followed Nick to get places, but his science teacher held him in the classroom for a bit longer to compliment him on his work. He was grateful—blashful, even. But all he wanted to do was get something to eat.

“You’re an amazing student, Clay, one of my top students,” His teacher said. “You’re always so helpful and quiet, I like that about you.” Clay thought his teacher was a nice lady, but was confused if she was trying to be nice, or trying to flirt with him. Either way, he was quick to leave.

Clay looked around, suddenly feeling agoraphobic as he turned a corner, only to be met with the familiar color of pale green lockers. He didn’t know if he was in a hallway he walked through before. He wondered if this school was actually haunted and became a maze every so often. Well, until he heard his name being called.

“Clay?”

The blonde turned around quickly, taking a step back in alarm as he was ready to sprint away. Seeing the person who called his name, he calmed down slightly, giving a slight wave to the brunette.

George frowned and walked closer to him. “Nick asked me to come look for you. We arrived at the cafeteria a few minutes early so we have about 40 minutes left,” Clay stiffened. _He was running around for about 14 minutes?_

The shorter seemed to notice Clay’s reaction and went to put a hand on his shoulder before retracting it, looking to the side. “The cafeteria is only a couple of halls down, apparently. I’m still new to the school so I might be wrong.” Clay nodded, listening carefully.

George led them down some hallways, the only sound being the soft echoes of their shoes hitting against the floor every step they took. Neither teen looked at each other, both for different reasons, and neither of them tried to spark up a conversation. The awkward tension was enough for them.

Clay’s mind wandered back to what Drista said this morning, and why Nick didn’t ask about why Drista wasn’t there with him today. Drista told him to try and talk a bit more today, yet he’s doing the exact opposite. The only times he spoke today was when he said hello to Nick and when he whispered to him about George.

_George._

That’s another thing the male was confused about. George was a.. interesting person, to say at least. He was quiet most of the time, yet wasn’t too afraid to voice what he wanted to, but still anxious about almost everything—that was probably because of being in a new school, though. Dream can’t say anything about it, that’d be hypocritical of him.

His appearance, _god,_ his appearance, he looked like one of those kpop artists people would simp over, but instead of being korean he was british. He was also fairly short, but again Clay couldn’t complain, he used to be at 6’1 until he got into… bad habits, earlier that year, and is now at 5’10.

His train of thought halted when he almost bumped into George due to him stopping. _‘Oh, we’re here already.’_ Clay thought to himself, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. Both him and George shared a look before heading towards the table Nick sat at, taking a bite out of a hot wing.

Upon notice of the two Nick waved over at them. “Finally! I thought I was going to eat lunch alone today,” Nick exclaimed while both George and Clay took their seats. Clay gave him an apologetic look and George shrugged, picking at the food he had gotten before finding the blonde.

Clay reached into his lunch bag, pulling out a water bottle and a sandwich. There were donuts at the bottom of the bag, but he always saved them until last.

Nick swallowed the food in his mouth and crossed his arms on the table, the food tray being pushed forward in result. “Dream.” He spoke up, disturbing the silence between them. Clay looked up, a confused, nervous look on his face. Nick frowned, “I just realized. Where is your sister? Isn’t she usually here with you?”

Clay stiffened, looking back down at the sandwich on the table. He didn’t expect for him to ask so early, it was almost convenient. Looking back up at his friend, he pointed to his neck. Nick took notice of it, taking a short glance at George who was also confused, but didn’t say anything. Nick looked back at Clay and nodded.

Clay sighed, he didn’t want to confuse the brunette next to him. “She said she had to do something,” He mumbled, voice raspy from not being used. Clay looked over at George, expecting him to look confused or surprised, but he just had a small smile present on his face, making Clay feel less tense as he looked back at Nick.

Nick raised a brow. “Oh. When is she coming back? The principal told you about-” “I know. I know..” Clay interrupted, and brought his attention to his sandwich yet again. Nick and George gave each other a glance.

**Author's Note:**

> hii, i hope you enjoyed!! i’m not gonna continue this i suppose, but you can request something for me to write!! i’ll make a oneshot thingy after this gets about 100 hits :)


End file.
